


Gesprächskultur

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [92]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2017, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Tatort Multiverse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: sechs Paare, eine Unterhaltung>Post in meinem LJ





	Gesprächskultur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anja79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/gifts).



> Gesprächskultur  
> Bingo-Prompt: Kultur  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Weihnachtsfluff, Humor  
> Handlung: Sechs Paare, eine Unterhaltung. Mehr oder weniger ;) Tatort Multiverse.  
> A/N: Mal was Experimentelles. Und ich habe das Prompt arg strapaziert *räusper*  
> Länge: ~ 650 Wörter
> 
> ~*~ das erste Türchen des [Tatort-Adventskalenders 2017](https://anja79.livejournal.com/27896.html) ~*~

***

 

**Münster**

„Jedes Jahr das gleiche Gedudel im Radio. Und draußen: Weihnachtsmarkt, Weihnachtsbeleuchtung, Weihnachtslieder überall. Als würde Sie das nicht nerven.“

„Ganz im Gegenteil, mein lieber Thiel.“

„Das glauben Sie doch selbst nicht.“

„Das gehört nun einmal zur abendländischen Kultur, daß -“

„Jetzt fangen Sie mir bloß nicht an, hier auf christliches Abendland zu machen. Sie gehören doch wohl nicht zu diesen Bekloppten, für die das ein Zeichen von ‚Überfremdung‘ ist, wenn ein Weihnachtsmarkt mal Wintermarkt heißt. In der Kirche sehe ich Sie nämlich auch nicht öfter als mich.“

„Daß Sie aber auch gleich immer das Schlimmste annehmen müssen. Aber ich gebe zu, vielleicht war der Begriff ‚abendländisch‘ ein bißchen unglücklich gewählt. Ich meinte eigentlich, daß …“

 

**Hamburg**

„… das doch ein sehr sinnvoller Weg ist, mit der Dunkelheit um diese Jahreszeit umzugehen.“

„Red‘ dich bloß raus.“

„Wirst du jetzt plötzlich religiös? Du hast doch erzählt, deine Eltern haben früher auch einen Weihnachbaum aufgestellt.“

„Weil sie Lust dazu hatten. Nicht weil sie mußten.“

„Sagt doch keiner, daß du das mußt! Ich hab‘ doch nur gesagt, daß ein Adventskalender eigentlich eine ganz nette Sache ist. Und daß ich schon ewig keinen mehr hatte.“

„Eben. Und was heißt das? Du hättest gerne einen.“

 

**Stuttgart**

„Einen Adventskalender? Bloß nicht. Ich bin froh, daß die Kinder endlich raus aus dem Alter sind. Was für ein Wahnsinn, sich 24 Geschenke ausdenken zu müssen, zusätzlich zum Weihnachtsgeschenk. Und Süßigkeiten durften es natürlich nicht sein, wegen der gesunden Ernährung.“

„Ich würd‘ auch Schokolade nehmen, ich bin ja nicht Julia.“

„Na wenn‘s dich glücklich macht, kauf‘ ich dir so einen Schokoadventskalender. Aber auf den Weihnachtsmarkt geh‘ ich nicht mit dir!“

„Spielverderber.“

 

**Berlin**

„Ich? Bloß weil ich keine Lust hab‘ auf diese falsche Weihnachtsseligkeit? Plastikschnee und labriger Glühwein und das ganze Programm, jedes Jahr dasselbe?“

„Das gehört eben dazu zu Weihnachten. Und du bist und bleibst ein alter Griesgram.“

„Und du mußt dich endlich damit abfinden, daß Basti aus dem Haus ist. Bloß weil du die glücklichen Kindertage vermißt, muß ich doch jetzt nicht mit auf den Weihnachtsmarkt.“

„Na weniger quengeln als Basti in der Trotzphase tust du schon mal nicht. Da vermisse ich echt nix.“

„Und was kommt als nächstes? Weihnachtslieder singen unterm gemeinsamen Weihnachtsbaum?“

 

**München**

„Ja warum denn nicht? Alle Welt stellt um diese Jahreszeit Weihnachtsbäume auf. Warum soll ich das nicht machen?“

„Das lohnt doch gar nicht für einen alleine.“

„Vielleicht bleib ich ja nicht alleine.“

„Na dann viel Erfolg, Ivo. Meinst du, du findest noch eine innerhalb von drei Wochen? So jung bist du auch nicht mehr.“

„Charmant wie immer, der Herr Leitmayr. Eigentlich wollt ich dich ja einladen.“

 

**Kiel**

„Mich?“

„Naja, ansonsten bin ich ja quasi … alleine.“

„Du hast doch zwei Töchter, kommt da denn -“

„Die haben beide keine Zeit.“

„Aber man muß zu Weihnachten doch auch nicht unbedingt was machen. Ich bin eigentlich immer ganz zufrieden mit einem gutem Buch und einer Flasche Rotwein.“

„Na du bist das ja auch gewöhnt.“

„Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder heißen?“

„Na, daß du Weihnachten schon seit Jahren nicht mehr richtig gefeiert hast.“

„Gibt’s da jetzt Vorschriften für oder was?“

…

„Ich dachte, du freust dich. Aber wenn es dir so viel Mühe macht … Ist ja nicht so, als käme ich nicht alleine zurecht.“

…

„Was gibt’s denn zu essen?“

 

**Münster**

„War ja klar, daß das die wichtigste aller Fragen ist.“

„Pfff … das ist schließlich ein wichtiger Teil der ‚abendländischen Weihnachtskultur‘.“

„Hätt‘ ich bloß nie was gesagt …“

„Also: Karpfen oder Gans?“

„Kartoffelsalat mit Würstchen. Das gab es früher bei uns immer Heiligabend.“

„Nicht im Ernst jetzt. So was Prosaisches bei Boernes?“

„Warum denn nicht? Das Personal hatte frei, und meine Mutter hatte auch keine Lust, den ganzen Tag am Herd zu stehen.“

„Verstehe.“

„Aber der Kartoffelsalat meiner Mutter war ganz ausgezeichnet. Und ich habe ihr Rezept.“

„Na dann.“

„Aber Sie haben immer noch nicht gesagt, ob Sie jetzt kommen.“

„Meinetwegen …“

„Sehr schön.“

„Aber dieses Jahr schenken wir uns wirklich nichts!“

 

* Fin *

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Adventskalender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041786) by [thots_tochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter)




End file.
